


Left to Offer

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Gimmauld Place challenge. Sirius and Dumbledore, late Spring 1994.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to Offer

Sirius had given him much this evening, Dumbledore was quite tired. He had listened, questioned and watched. But he had little information that he could use now.

Dumbledore wondered how tried Sirius was. He looked weary, but more from the threat of returning to Azkaban still without having committed the crime he would be imprisoned for.

"I hold little sway with the Minister," Dumbledore began.

"The house," Sirius said. "You can have the house for the Order's meetings. It needs work, cleaning, but father warded it well."

They sounded like the last words of a dying man; relieved and accepting.


End file.
